Une vraie vie de chat
by aobaseragaki
Summary: Eren est une nouvelle fois victime des expérience d'Hanji Zoey,mais cette fois sa nouvelle apparence ne sera pas pour déplaire à notre caporale préférer. Yaoi(donc homophobe du vent)Riren (Rivaille x eren). Lemon. langage crue. VOUS VOILA PRÉVENUS!(ceci est une version corriger merci a toi x-fanatique-x!)One-shot!


_**Une vraie vie de chat !**_

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Bah moi, c'est la grande forme. Je sais que pour certains, vous attendiez la suite de ma fic ''Remember me my love'' de DURARARA . Vous en faites pas je la continue, je dois juste trouver l'inspiration pour écrire le chapitre suivant. Le chapitre deux est en cours^^. En attendant, je vous propose un petit one shot de SNK écrit par mes soins, une idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Honnêtement entre nous, qui n'a pas imaginé l'adorable Eren avec des oreilles ainsi qu'une queue de chat et qui ronronne ? (miaaaaww ! w C'est Levi qui vas être content) Soyez indulgent dans vos coms ! Thanks !(premier one shot sur SNK)**_

_**Disclameur: J'en ai marre de le dire, mais les persos ne sont pas à moi mais au créateur de SNK.(on est vraiment obligés de le mettre ? Oui ? Merde...)**_

_**Genre:****Yaoi / humour/ neko !( =3 )(homophobes du vent!)/ One shot**_

_**Couple****: Rivaille (ou Levi) / Eren**_

_**Rating****: M (Yaoi, langage cru lemon!)**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

_**Une vrai vie de Chat !**_

-Jäger ! S'il te plaît, descend ! Je te promets qu'on ne te veut pas de mal !

Mais un feulement de rage répondit à la seconde chef d'escouade du bataillon d'Exploration. Zoey Hanji soupira...Bon sang, comment faire comprendre à cette tête de mule d'Eren qu'il n'était pas un chat ?! Enfin...c'était quand même de sa faute à vrai dire.

**Flash-back**

Eren était paisiblement endormi, allongé sur son lit dans sa ''chambre''...qui n'était bien sûr qu'un cachot, mais c'était par mesure de sécurité, si l'adolescent se transformait en titan dans une chambre simple, les militaires auraient du mal à le maîtriser, tandis que là, c'était plus rassurant.

Enfin, toujours était-il que le jeune homme, épuisé par sa dure journée où il avait du travaillé d'arrache pieds dans le château qui servait de base à leur bataillon. Laver les carreaux, le linge, épousseter les meubles, nettoyer le sol et les murs, il faut dire que son caporal était sans pitié envers lui en ce qui concernait la propreté du château, plus maniaque que lui tu meurs !

Enfin, pour reprendre, le jeune garçon s'était endormi à peine son dos avait-il touché le matelas, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer tellement il était fatigué.

C'était donc pendant ce moment où il était complètement sans défense que la chercheuse folle-dingue des Titans choisit de faire son entrée pour approcher sa proie.

Après s'être assurée que son adorable victime dormait profondément, elle se glissa près du lit et... avec un ricanement sinistre, elle mit une main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un petit flacon de verre dans lequel se trouvait un étrange liquide verdâtre transparent.

Un nouveau ricanement, à faire froid dans le dos, sorti de ses lèvres alors que la chef de la seconde escouade saisissait le menton d'Eren pour lui ouvrir la bouche et glissa le contenu du flacon à l'intérieur. Elle lui avait relevé un peu la tête afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas lorsqu'il avalerait le breuvage inconnu.

-Hihihi..c'est bien...tu es un bon garçon Eren. J'ai hâte de voir les résultats de ma nouvelle invention.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre de sa victime en ricanant, tandis que celle-ci continuait de dormir paisiblement...

**Fin du Flash back**

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait dehors en ce moment même, avec quelques uns de ses collègues, c'est à dire Armin, Mikasa ainsi que Connie et Jean, afin d'essayer de faire entendre raison un Eren chat, qui ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir quitter son perchoir.

Jean, agacé par ce connard qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, décida d'employer les grands moyens pour faire entendre raison à ce crétin ! Il grogna en retroussant les manches de sa veste.

-Cet emmerdeur commence sérieusement à me casser les couilles ! Je vais le faire descendre par la peau de la queue moi !

Sur ce...il se mit à grimper sur le tronc de l'arbre, de manière agile, s'approchant de plus en plus du semi-titan qui fronça les sourcils. Ses jolies oreilles de chat noires, qui se dressaient sur son crâne, se baissèrent en arrière, avant de se mettre à cracher.

Une fois qu'il eu atteint la branche où Eren s'était perché, le châtain eut un rictus de victoire.

-Ehehe ! Tu peux plus t'échapper mon petit Eren, soit un gentil homme-chat et laisse-moi te chopper ok ?

Les pupilles émeraude de l'adolescent se fendirent tandis qu'il crachait plus fortement. Il leva une de ses mains, avant de griffer le visage de Jean jusqu'au sang.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas de suite puis...sous le coup de la douleur, il hurla avant de poser ses mains sur son visage et tomba de l'arbre. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas très haut, et il s'en sortit indemne en tombant dans l'herbe...si on omettait la marque de griffure sanglante qui barrait son visage.

-Rhaa ! Putain le... Salopard! Je vais me le faire !

Jean était hors de lui. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : il allait massacrer Jaeger malgré les supplications d'Armin et Mikasa. Eren, lui, s'étira de manière féline, tout content, avant de s'allonger sur sa branche en se léchant le dos de la main et de la passer derrière son oreille tout en ronronnant.

Mikasa haussa les sourcils.

-Ah...Eren nous annonce que demain il va pleuvoir.

-Mikasa ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !

Connie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Il faudrait peut-être l'appâter. Quelqu'un aurait du lait ?

-Non, Eren ne veut jamais boire de lait, plutôt du poisson non ?

-Il fraudait le cuire ?

-Mais les chats ne mangent jamais d'aliments chauds.

-Eh bien...Vu qu'Eren reste quand même un humain...on peut essayer non ?

-Personne ne peut être sérieux deux minutes ?! On a un Eren à moitié chat qui joue les grimpeurs sans utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel ! Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de le faire descendre !

-Mais c'est ce qu'on fait, Armin.

-On s'en tape ! Pourquoi se faire chier ?! On scie l'arbre et on le fait tomber !

-Ça va pas ?! Il risque de mal tomber et de se blesser !

-Les chats atterrissent toujours sur leurs pattes, alors il n'y a pas de problème ! Surtout qu'il l'a mérité après ce qu'il m'a fait au visage !

-Tu lui as fait peur, c'est normal !

Puis soudain...une voix agacée se fit entendre, refroidissant d'un seul coup le groupe.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? On vous entend geindre à l'autre bout du jardin.

Tous se figèrent et ils se mirent au garde-à-vous, une main sur le cœur et l'autre dans leur dos.

-C...Caporal Rivaille ! Vous tombez bien, vous seul pouvez nous aider a résoudre ce problème !

Le brun fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

-Un problème ? Vous êtes pas assez grands pour vous démerdez tous seuls pour le régler ?

Armin déglutit.

-Euh...c'est à dire que...

-Miaaaouh...!

Le caporal haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux vers le sommet de l'arbre...Où il put voir un Eren avec d'adorables oreilles et une queue de chat, perché sur la plus haute branche en train de faire sa toilette de manière ''féline''.

-Voilà le problème...

Rivaille se pinça l'arrête du nez une main posée sur sa hanche...avant de tourner son regard bleu acier sur Hanji, qui se crispa tout en essayant de garder le sourire. Il valait mieux qu'elle choisisse les bons mots, sinon, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure.

-Quel connerie t'as encore été inventer cette fois ?

-Euh...pas grand chose, juste une petite expérience...maison.

-Pas grand chose ? Tu vas me faire croire que ça... Ce n'est pas grand chose ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Rivaille pointa du doigt l'homme-chat. Zoey se crispa mais ne dit rien. Le caporal soupira et se tourna vers le groupe.

-Bon...vous avez tout essayé pour faire descendre l'autre idiot de son arbre ?

-Euh...oui. Jean a même essayé de grimper mais...Il s'est fait jeter par Eren, d'un coup de griffe.

Rivaille grogna avant de finalement lever ses yeux vers la branche où se trouvait Eren.

-Hey le merdeux...

Eren haussa ses oreilles félines, attentif en penchant sa tête sur le coté.

-Miah?

Rivaille releva son visage en mode…_serial killer,_ le regard froid et acéré...Il murmura d'une voix toute aussi froide, qui respirait le danger :

-Descends de là...tout de suite !

L'homme-chat se crispa en ayant les oreilles ainsi que la queue hérissées et, tout tremblant, il sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir sur ses pattes, sans se blesser.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement et certains criaient même victoire au caporal.

-Tu as été génial Rivaille ! Comme d'habitude ! Le petit Eren t'obéit vraiment au doigt et a l'œil, même quand il n'est pas dans son état normal.

-Tss...naturellement, sinon qui ferait obéir ce merdeux ? Bon. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est que la saloperie que t'as utilisé sur ce débile ?

-Ah...et bien c'est une trouvaille un peu spéciale qu'on a fait lors de notre dernière expédition. J'ai trouvé des plantes qui m'ont permis de créer des breuvages que j'ai combiné avec des gènes d'animaux, donnant aux humains des capacités et des attribut...d'animaux. Les gènes que j'ai utilisé sont ceux de chats... _femelles_.

Rivaille tiqua.

-De chats...femelles ?!

-Miaaaah !

Eren se mit à miauler et...à la surprise de tous, il alla se frotter contre les jambes de son supérieur...en ronronnant de plaisir. Tous ceux qui étaient présent restèrent...choqués, tandis que Zoey se mit à ricaner une main sur la bouche.

-Et bien...On dirait que le petit Eren a un faible pour toi Rivaille...Hihihi...Glups!

La jeune femme se crispa une nouvelle fois...quand elle sentit la lame d'une des épées de Rivaille sous sa gorge, son supérieur murmura d'une voix froide:

-Combien de temps dure ta saloperie d'expérience...?

-Je...je sais pas trop, pas longtemps...du moins je crois. Je vais travailler à la confection d'un antidote le plus rapidement possible !

-Et bien va t'y mettre maintenant !

Le caporal jura et repoussa le pauvre Eren d'un coup de pied, commençant a s'éloigner.

-Ah ! Attends Rivaille !

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, vu qu'Eren semble avoir de l'affection pour toi et qu'il t'obéit, tu devrais pas le garder avec toi, juste le temps que je trouve une solution ou que la potion se dissipe ?

-De quoi ? J'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper d'un abruti a moitié matou.

-Tu l'as sous ta responsabilité non ? Et puis, tu pourras mieux le tenir à l'œil s'il est près de toi ?

Le plus âgée grogna et tourna son regard sur l'adolescent...qui avait les oreilles basses et les yeux larmoyants.

-Miiii...

Rivaille, bien malgré lui, sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine...Merde! Comment ce connard pouvait être aussi...mignon avec ses attributs félins ?! Il jura. Et puis merde !

Il attrapa Eren par le col et...il le prit en sac à patate sur son épaule.

-Miaaah...!

-Eh ! Hanji, t'as intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement sinon je te fais bouffer tes dents !»

Sur ce, il s'éloigna avec son fardeau sur l'épaule, qui se débattait sous le regard des autres. Ils croisèrent tous les doigts en même temps, espérant qu'Eren n'allait pas morfler entre les mains de leur chef.

-Miaaaaaw ! Miaaaawww !

-Mais tiens-toi tranquille putain ! Pire qu'une gonzesse !

Le caporal, dans ses appartements, avait retiré sa veste et retroussé ses manches, tandis qu'il avait entièrement dévêtu son ''chat'' pour le jeter dans baignoire d'eau chaude. Bien entendu, les chats détestaient tous l'eau sans exception, même quand ce chat en question mesurait un mètre soixante dix pour soixante trois kilos, oui un sacré gros pépère !

Eren continuait de se débattre dans l'eau en miaulant, donnant bien du mal à son supérieur pour le maîtriser. Putain il en avait de la force le maigrichon ! Il lui saisit soudainement la queue, ce qui le fit couiner de douleur.

-Tu te calmes tout de suite sinon je te la casse, pigé ?

Le neko baissa ses oreilles, les yeux larmoyants et il hocha la tête, à la grande satisfaction de son supérieur.

-Bien...Bon garçon, maintenant tu te tiens tranquille.

Le garçon s'assit donc dans la baignoire convenablement en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, les oreilles basses. Le caporal, lui, était à genoux et il prit un gant pour appliquer une généreuse couche de savon parfumé avant de lui frotter les cheveux ainsi que les oreilles.

-Bon sang t'es dégueulasse ! T'as passé toute la journée à te vautrer dans les ordures ou quoi ?

Il continua de le laver, moussant bien ses cheveux ainsi que ses oreilles avant de les rincer. Le jeune homme lâcha des miaulements peu consentants, mais il se laissait quand même faire. Rivaille quand à lui, examinait bien malgré lui le corps de son cadet. Il était mince...grand mais mince, à croire qu'il n'avait que de la peau sur les os ce gosse ! Pourtant il avait un peu de muscle, mais a peine formé, quoique, c'était normal, il n'avait que 15 ans, ses muscles ne s'étaient pas encore entièrement formés, cela viendra quand il aura plus d'expérience et qu'il aura pris l'habitude d'utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel.

Il était certes plus petit que son cadet, mais sa musculature n'avait rien à envier à la sienne, c'était plutôt l'inverse. La chose par contre qu'il appréciait chez Eren, c'était qu'il avait la peau légèrement bronzé, contrairement à la sienne qui était d'un blanc presque maladif, même quand il prenait le soleil il ne bronzait pas.

Il frotta le dos d'Eren avec une brosse ce qui le fit miauler, cela pouvait bien être des miaulements de plaisir car en tendant l'oreille on pouvait presque croire qu'il ronronnait.

_«Tout de même...il a la peau fine mine de rien. S'il n'avait pas sa condition de semi titan, on jurerait qu'elle marquerait beaucoup.»_ pensa Rivaille.

Il décida de s'attaquer à la queue de chat d'Eren, mais quand il la saisit de nouveau, cette fois le jeune chat lâcha un miaulement de pur plaisir en se cambrant, ce qui surprit assez le caporal.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ce gémir comme ça ?

Mais, avant que le caporal n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Eren l'attrapa et l'attira avec lui dans la baignoire, si bien que Rivaille, vu qu'il portait encore ses vêtements, finit complètement trempé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser un peu d'eau et surplomba son cadet le regardant droit dans les yeux et rugit:

-Putain Eren ! Tu me fous quoi là ?!

Le caporal se tut en sentant une des jambe d'Eren se relever...et son genou toucher son entre jambes. Non...il se contentait pas de toucher...il frottait délibérément son genou contre son entre jambes !

-Gu...! Putain qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

-M...miaaah...

Eren...était bizarre là, enfin, ce gosse avait toujours eu un grain mais là. Soudain le caporal se rappela des paroles de Zoey:

_«J'ai utilisé de l'ADN de chat femelle pour la potion.»_

Il jura, alors c'était ça ! Cet abruti d'Eren était en chaleur ! Merde...! Rivaille voulut se redresser mais le chaton lui bloquait les jambes, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il pestant en se cognant la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, il allait avoir une bosse après ça ! Eren se mit à califourchon sur son supérieur en ronronnant se collant contre son torse, laissant ses mains se balader sur sa chemise, sentant les muscles saillant du plus vieux rouler sous ses doigts.

Cela le fit ronronner encore plus et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur s'enfonçant ses petites canines dans sa lèvre rougie. Rivaille,qui était encore un peu sonner du coup qu'il avais reçu pouvait voir le désir et la luxure briller au fond des prunelles émeraude de l'adolescent. Il ne se rebiffa pas quand son cadet griffa sa chemise, la déchirant, découvrant son torse musclé. Eren lâcha un ronronnement de plaisir avant de se pencher et de lui lécher les lèvres et de l'embrasser.

Le caporal ouvrit un peu plus les yeux mais il laissa le ''chaton '' l'embrasser. Il ne résista pas plus et laissa Eren lui mordre ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui sucer sa langue avec la sienne. Jäger entoura le cou du caporal d'un de ses bras laissant l'autre se glisser sur le torse de son supérieur, tâtant ses muscle fermes, les griffant même. Ils rompirent le baiser et le chat lui baisa la gorge, la léchant avant de descendre ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire qu'il mordilla aussi tout en continuant plus bas. Les lèvres de l'adolescent traçaient un sillon brûlant, et son souffle chaud ainsi que sa langue faisaient frémir la peau sensible de Rivaille.

Le plus vieux ne s'attendait pas à ce que le gosse soit aussi doué, pourtant il jurait qu'il était vierge. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Finalement, cette fichue invention aura eu du bon. Avant qu'Eren ne descendent ses lèvres plus bas, Rivaille attrapa le garçon par les cheveux et lui redressa la tête, le forcant a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire à ta guise...Si tu veux que je te fasse ronronner, il faudra que tu le mérites.

Le chat redressa ses oreilles et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, Levi le saisit brusquement et le balança sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et hérisser les poils.

-M..Miaaaw ! Miaww !

Se fichant que le chat miaulait et se débattait, il poussa la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et jeta Eren sur le lit. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse se redresser, Rivaille avait déjà retiré sa chemise qui était fichue a cause d'Eren et il la jeta sur le sol.

Eren leva la tête vers le brun, qui ressemblait plus a un fauve prêt à le dévorer, alors que c'était lui normalement le fauve dans cette situation. Levi se craqua les poignets, avec un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres.

-Bon...il semblerait que tu veuilles qu'on baise, alors je vais satisfaire ton vœu...Eren. Tu vas rester dans ce lit toute la nuit et crois moi, je te ferai tellement crier que tu n'auras plus de voix demain.

Il se pencha pour prendre possession des lèvres d'Eren a nouveau qui, sans hésiter, ouvrit la bouche en fermant les yeux, échangeant un baiser ardent avec son supérieur, c'était...vraiment agréable, très bon même, le caporal savait vraiment bien embrasser. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, se suçant la langue et les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Rivaille rompit le baiser et se redressa, glissant une main sous la nuque du semi titan.

-Allez Eren, montres moi un peu tes talents, suces moi.

Comprenant le message, le brun se pencha et, maladroitement, ouvrit le pantalon avec ses dents. Il pouvait voir l'érection naissante sous le boxer de son supérieur. Il se mordilla la lèvre en ronronnant et il embrassa doucement la bosse, plusieurs fois avant de retirer le sous vêtement, libérant le pénis gonflé de Rivaille. Eren se lança donc et se mit a masturber doucement le sexe de Levi, qui grogna:

-Je t'ai dit de me sucer, pas de me masturber !

Eren baissa les oreilles avant de lécher doucement le glande, le suçotant, avant de lécher le long du pénis, mordillant ses bourses et les léchant ainsi que la base du sexe. Le manège du plus jeune eu son effet car Rivaille se mordillait la lèvre en gémissant, cela avais l'air de lui plaire. Eren ne perdit donc pas de temps et il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la verge de son supérieur entièrement. Rivaille émit un râle et le plus jeune se mit au travail, suçant le sexe de son presque amant en creusant ses joue pour absorber la totalité du sexe, ce qu'il avais un peu de mal car Rivaille étais plutôt bien membré et prenait presque toute la place dans sa bouche.

Le plus vieux soupira en caressant la nuque de son cadet pour l'encourager à continuer sa besogne, c'était si chaud...la bouche d'Eren était chaude et douce. Merde ! Il en bandait encore plus !

-Putain Eren...ta bouche...c'est si bon...merde ! Continues...suces plus fort...!

Eren lâcha un gémissement et il continua de sucer tout en lâchant des ronrons. Les caresses d'encouragement sur sa nuque le mettait aux anges, lui donnant davantage envie de continuer. Il se mis donc à sucer plus fort. Rivaille serra les dents, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il agrippa donc la tête du garçon, enfonçant son membre au fond de sa gorge avant de jouir. Eren émit un couinement choqué et il avala de force le sperme chaud et épais.

Quand Rivaille le lâcha enfin, Eren retira sa tête et toussa les yeux fermés. Le sperme l'avait presque étouffé. Le plus âgé ricana et lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Ne crois pas que j'ai fini Eren...Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu m'as bien excité quand tu as sucer ma queue telle une chienne en chaleur, maintenant je vais te violer à tel point que ton petit trou de cul ne pourra plus jamais se régénérer, même avec ta régénération de titan...

Il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de le pousser, l'allongeant sur le ventre.

-Miaah...?!

Rivaille se pencha et commença à lui embrasser doucement le creux du cou, le lui mordillant de manière un peu sèche. Eren lâcha un cri de plaisir avant de ronronner et de relever ses reins, se frottant contre son supérieur.

-Mii...aaaw...

L'adolescent tourna son regard, enflammé par le désir et...il glissa une de ses mains sur ses fesses et il s'enfonça de lui même deux doigt dans son anus en miaulant de plaisir. Rivaille haussa les sourcils avant de laisser un sourire carnassier s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te baise hein...?

Il lui attrapa le poignet, retirant les doigt de son anus.

-Et bien...considère que c'est chose faite !

Sur ces mots, empoignant les hanches de son amant, il s'enfonça entièrement, d'un coup de rein, dans l'intimité de son amant. Eren écarquilla les yeux et il lâcha un cri étouffé de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé ! Cela faisait mal ! Tellement mal...! Mais...dire qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec son supérieur...

Il se mordilla les lèvres, les oreilles en arrière, et Rivaille lâcha un soupir d'aise.

-Merde...t'es si..serré...! C'est bon...!

Sur ces mots, il commença à bouger en Eren qui ferma les yeux en couinant. Il griffait les draps en lâchant des cris de pur plaisir et également de douleur. Il avait les yeux clos et tentait avec difficulté de respirer. Rivaille grognait alors qu'il tentait de se frayer un chemin dans les chaires de son amant, c'était vraiment étroit..et chaud ! Bon sang c'était un tel délice ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était sa première fois au gosse, mais bon il s'en fichait pas mal, car après tout, Eren était à lui et à lui seul.

Il continua de bouger les hanches, faisant geindre de plus en plus fort son amant.

-Haa..huu..hum.. haaa...!

-Tu aimes ça ? Hein ? Eren..dis que tu aimes ça...!

-hum..huu..haaa..humm...!

Eren se redressa avec difficulté à quatre patte avant de lever un bras par dessus son épaule et d'attirer la tête de son supérieur vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il lécha ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, essoufflé. Il aimait vraiment les baisers de ce type ! Rivaille posa ses yeux fins couleur bleu acier dans les iris émeraude brillantes de luxure de son jeune amant...

-Ca...poral..Rivaille..!Ah..Ah...!

Rivaille haussa les sourcils de surprise...c'était la première fois qu'Eren, depuis sa transformation, l'appelait par son nom et ne se contentait pas seulement de miauler.

Levi grogna et se redressa, s'asseyant et entraînant Eren avec lui, avant de le tourner pour l'avoir face à lui, puis de continuer de plus bel ses vas et viens.

-Merde...tu es...un appel au viol..Un putain d'appel au viol..Eren !

Eren ferma les yeux, criant de plus en plus fort. La sueur faisait luire sa peau fine et bronzée, ses lèvres fines et roses presque rouges, ses yeux verts étaient noyés par le désir à tel point que des larmes de plaisir coulaient sur ses joues, joues qui étaient également rougies par l'effort de l'acte sexuel. Plus il se faisait pilonné avec force, plus il bandait. Rivaille glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Eren, l'attirant à lui tout en masturbant son sexe gonflé de plaisir, semblant être sur le point d'exploser.

Eren criait encore plus fort en jetant sa tête en arrière et...n'en pouvant plus, il cria en jouissant entre leurs deux ventres, en se cambrant le dos.

Transporté par la jolie voix d'Eren ainsi que de l'expression de jouissance sur son visage, le caporal ne pouvant plus se retenir également, jouit dans le ventre son amant en criant le nom de ce dernier.

Les deux hommes tombèrent, à bout de force, sur le matelas. Rivaille soupira et..avec douceur, il se retira de l'adolescent avant de lui caresser la joue.

-Eh...Ça va Eren ?

Le garçon ouvrit a moitié ses yeux fatigué, il regarda son amant avant de sourire tendrement et d'entourer son cou de ses bras...l'embrassant encore. Levi se laissa faire avant de rompre le baiser et de s'allonger a ses cotés. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur son torse musclé et Rivaille se mit a lui caresser les cheveux ainsi que ses oreilles félines, lui tirant de nouveaux ronrons de plaisir.

-Tss...t'es même plus un chat mais une machine a ronrons.

Eren miaula, semblant être d'accord avec son supérieur. Celui ci soupira et il s'endormirent tous les deux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, quand Eren se réveilla, il n'avait plus ses oreilles ni sa queue de chat, mais il se souvenait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Quand il repensait au moment où il avait couché avec son supérieur qu'il admirait tant, il était à présent partagé entre la honte et la joie.

Il était tellement gêné...qu'il faisait tout pour éviter son caporal, quand celui-ci le convoquait, il faisait en sorte qu'Armin ou Mikasa soit à ses côtés. Il essayait de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec son supérieur. Ce manège dura une semaine, puis un jour, alors que Eren nourrissait les chevaux, Rivaille vint le voir.

-Eh ! Eren !

Le garçon se crispa avant de se tourner vers son caporal, celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Oh ! Caporal Rivaille. Je croyais que vous aviez des choses à régler avec la Brigade Spéciale.

-C'est déjà fait, c'est toi que je viens voir.

Eren se crispa de nouveau.

-Ah...Ah bon ? Je...je suis désolé caporal, j'ai beaucoup de tâches à finir aujourd'hui. Et je dois aller voir le Commandant Smith alors je ne pourrais vous voir que...plus tard.

Rivaille fronça les sourcils et alors qu'Eren passait devant lui, il lui fit un croche patte, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

-Aie ! Mais...qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?! Huurght...!

Rivaille venait de poser son pied sur sa poitrine, le clouant au sol, le fusillant de son regard froid.

-Tu te défiles encore sale gosse...? Ou tu as peur de prendre tes responsabilités.

-Je...je ne vois pas...de quoi vous voulez parlez...

Le regard de Rivaille se fit plus froid et il appuya un peu plus son pied sur sa poitrine.

-Au contraire, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu le regrettes n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme agrandit ses yeux, comprenant de quoi voulait parler son supérieur, mais il préféra feindre l'ignorance.

-N...non...je...je ne vois pas, de quoi vous voulez parler...

-Arrêtes Eren ! Avoue-le ! Tu regrettes, qu'on ait baisé tous les deux !

Eren se mit à rougir et détourna le regard...gêné. Voyant sa réaction, Rivaille soupira et il se pencha vers lui, lui saisissant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Peu importe, que tu regrettes ou non je m'en branle pas mal. Mais retiens une chose...c'est que t'es à moi, petit merdeux, que tu le veuilles ou non. Donc attends-toi à ce que je taxe ton cul autant de fois que je le souhaite pigé ?

Le jeune garçon se mit à rougir en entendant les paroles vulgaires de son caporal, bien qu'il y était pourtant habitué. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser et Eren poussa un gémissement étouffé avant d'entourer le cou de son aîné de ses bras, l'encourageant a continuer.

Rivaille rompit le baiser avant de sourire, tel un prédateur.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend Eren, tu vas vite me supplier en pleurant, crois moi, _petit chaton_.

Eren regarda son supérieur avant de sourire de manière effrontée.

-Cela m'étonnerait que je vous supplie caporal, car voyez-vous, je suis un soldat et un soldat ne supplie jamais...

Enfin...il disait ça, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas prendre les menaces de son supérieur très au sérieux.

_**THE END**_

_**Voilà, j'ai fini ce one shot. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, c'est une idée qui m'est venue au départ en regardant un doujinshi rapidement sur Eren et Rivaille, le début vous rappellera certainement quelque chose, mais je ne me suis inspirée que le début.**_

_**C'est mon premier one shot sur SNK donc j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop bâclé, même si je dois vous avouez que c'est...pas trop potable, j'ai fais en sorte de respecter le caractère des perso comme j'ai pu. Si jamais vous avez trouvé leur caractère un peu trop OoC, je m'en excuse d'avance. Laissez-moi des reviews, je ne mord pas. A bientôt ^^**_


End file.
